


Gallons of the Stuff

by cherrybloodxd



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom!Mikey Way, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, I wrote this a year ago and am, Life Happens, M/M, Mikey is a whiny bitch, NSFW, Oops, Pete is lowkey controlling, Smut, Top!Pete Wentz, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampire!Pete, Vampires, i think like 2 years, just posting it now, petekey, sorry i havent posted in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybloodxd/pseuds/cherrybloodxd
Summary: Pete is a vampire with only one thing on his mind- Blood. Blood. Gallons of the stuff. And Mikey has the /sweetest/ taste. Just one bite, right?
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, petekey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Gallons of the Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladypseudonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypseudonym/gifts).



> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in...I think it's two years? Geez, thats wild. Life just...got crazy ya know? School, family, friends, mental health, it was a lot to juggle. But I'm doing good now! The end of the grading period for all my classes is Friday, so after that I'll for sure write more!  
> 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS A GIFT TO WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL ADINA!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SO HERES SOME PETEKEY TO MAKE UP FOR THE LOST TIME!!!! <3333

Pete held Mikey against a rough, brick wall by his hips, running his thumbs across the bones that protruded out. His grip possessive. His shirt was long torn off- most likely ripped from Pete's ferocity. The shadows of the night giving them all the privacy they needed.

When Pete had a hunger for blood, all he could see was red, and the white, milky neck of his lover; Mikey.

There was a certain stigmatism against vampires. That they were all mean, vile, unlovable creatures- No. Monsters. But, Mikey had fallen hard for Pete one fateful night, long after curfew. Down a dark alleyway in a part of town he didn't know his way around. He didn't know it was the bloodsuckers grounds. 

Since their first encounter, every Friday, after sundown, Mikey knows where his place is. Under the control of the brooding vampire with a delicious metallic taste on his tongue. Pete was the ringmaster, Mikey was the lion being tamed with no mercy. A mere kitten, for better words.

Pete's hot breath made Mikey's skin tingle, mouth devilishly close to his pulse point.

_Bump, bump, bump._

Begging to be bitten by those tempting fangs that taunted him with every heavy kiss. 

_Bump bump bump._

Mikey felt the other male snatch his wrist in his calloused fingertips. Feeling each and every twitch of rapid heartbeat through his skin. 

_Bump bu-bump bump bump!_

Pete's hunger for blood only grew stronger as Mikey's heart pumped more.

"God, you're going to taste so good, my love," Pete panted. He grinned into Mikey's skin. His tongue slipping past his lips to taste him. Sweat. Cigarette smoke. Him. Just- _Him_.

Mikey made a high whine at the contact, voice sounding desperate and needy. The noise echoing around them. He sounded helpless, submissive, just how Pete liked it. A vicious game of predator and prey. A game in which both shall win in their own ways.

"I- _fuck_ \- Stop teasing Wentz!" Mikey cried, voice cracking. Pete squeezed his wrist with his signature vampire hiss. Dominance radiating off him.

"You're pathetic." Pete clicked his tongue, growling once more. "Listen to that heartbeat of yours. Pumping you full of that sweet, sweet blood-" He pierced his fangs into his vein without warning, Mikey letting out a shout of pain and pleasure mixing to one pitiful noise. Pete gave his own moan at the taste. Mikey's taste. Sweet, although subtly bitter. Blood spilling from his baby, gushing onto his tongue, down his throat. Heaven. Pure heaven.

Mikey allowed all his whines and whimpers to be set free into the cold, midnight air. Puffs of grey coming from his mouth, like smoke. His body being overwhelmed. Every single sense he had was put into overdrive. He felt everything that could ever be felt. Going limp in Pete's hold, going lightheaded from blood loss in the best way possible. Mikey couldn't even think, barely see. The sky was black and the lights were orange and Pete's scarf was red and fuck- _This had to be illegal for being so good._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!! Let me know if you guys would like a part two!


End file.
